I'll Keep You Warm - Phan
by koolkat2582
Summary: Just a really short fluffy oneshot story where Dan comforts Phil during a storm. PHAN! Please R&R! And constructive criticism is always welcome :)


It was cold. That's the easiest way to describe it.

Something was wrong with our central heating and as it was late November in London, our apartment was freezing cold.

There was a storm too, just to add to our problems, one of those electrical ones that howls all night long and keeps you awake no matter how hard you try to sleep.

Even if you aren't scared of storms, it's just so loud. Due to this storm the power had gone out too, leaving poor Phil and I left in a dark, freezing and most importantly internetless flat.

It gets worse, see, Phil is one of those people who doesn't like storms. Usually he has his laptop or something to distract him and he's fine.

Without it however, he'll be anxious and won't sleep. He doesn't get panic attacks or anything, he just really doesn't like them.

I was sitting on the sofa huddled in a few blankets, at around 1am with the inability to sleep, trying to make the most of the last bit of charge on my laptop.

I wasn't doing much, just scrolling through tumblr like I usually do every evening when the screen went black. It had finally died and my phone had gone hours ago.

I groaned loudly and sat my dead laptop on the coffee table. It was at this point that a shaken Phil (wrapped in his duvet) stumbled through the dim light to sit next to me.

It was at this point that the storm outside decided it was a good time to rumble loudly and there was the sound of lightning cracking violently in the distance.

The rain battered furiously against the windows and I could see Phil tense up out of the corner of my eye.

It hurt seeing him like that, and I didn't know why, well I did but I couldn't let anyone know about it. My painful little secret.

"Phil" I said quietly. He turned to look at me and I to him.

Plastered across his face was the expression of a six year old who'd just had a really scary nightmare, which may seem odd considering that he's the older one.

I just melted there and then and couldn't help myself. I unfurled my blankets from around me and held out my arms to welcome him.

"Come here you" I whispered loud enough for him to hear me over the rhythmic rumbling of the thunder and pattering of the rain.

Phil just nodded slightly and moved into my waiting arms. I wrapped the duvets round us again like a cocoon, so even our heads were covered.

It was nice and cozy in here, it felt like we could block the world out and this was our own little place.

There was another particularly loud crash of thunder and Phil whimpered a little into my shoulder. As almost instinct I pulled him closer to me.

"Shhh now, it's just a storm alright? The power won't be gone forever, it'll be fine" I mutter softly into his ear while running my hand through his hair in what I hoped was a comforting way.

We'd been sitting huddled in the duvets for a while now and the storm was starting to subside.

Every minute for about the last fifteen Phil had moved a little closer to me, so now was practically sitting in my lap with his head curled into my chest.

It felt so warm and right having him there, it was pleasant and made me forget all about the storm.

"Dan" Phil mumbles into my t-shirt.

"Yeah?" I whisper back.

"I'm glad to have you here" he continues. I alter my position so that I can see his face, he's smiling slightly and I would have sworn his cheeks were pink.

"And I'm glad to have you too" I smile at him. His face lights up and he hugs me tightly.

"Thank you Dan, there's something I need to tell you" he whispers into my ear.

My legs were still folded under me and we were still bundled up tightly in our duvets, but I don't want to move so I reply

"Not a problem, now, go on?"

"I've been quite confused lately… over… certain things" He starts.

It was true, he hadn't been talking to me as much and I'd started to think he was avoiding me and I couldn't work out why.

Maybe I was finally going to get a reason.

"Dan, I think I l-like y-y-you" Phil mumbled quietly.

"Sorry, what?" I whispered softly, even though I'd heard him all too well.

"I like you Dan, in fact screw that I love you, I have for a long time and it's been getting harder to hide" he bursts out as I free our heads from our blankety shell so that I'm looking him straight in the eye, and can feel his warm breath on my face.

"Phillip Lester, it took you far to long to say that" I announce as I lean n and connect our mouths in a soft, sweet kiss.

He lightly pulls away and reaches a hand up to fix my fringe.

"I love you" he says the words with enough emotion for me to know that he truly means it.

"I love you too" I smile as I lean in and kiss him again, god it felt perfect. Phil was perfect. He hadn't even noticed that the storm had been over for quite some time.

I'd always be there for Phil and I knew he'd be there for me. Always.

And so, at a proud time of 3am, we fell asleep there, together in each other's arms.


End file.
